bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Central
London Central is a bus company operating in South London. It is a subsidiary of the Go-Ahead Group and operates services under contract to Transport for London. Bexleyheath (BX) Bexleyheath garage operates London bus routes 89, 132, 229, 401, 486, B11, B16, school routes 625, 658, 661, 669, 24-hour route 422, and night routes N21 and N89. History In January 2007, the garage received its first Alexander Dennis Enviro400s for use on route 486. On 7 November 2009, route 132 was transferred to this garage. On 1 May 2010, routes 321 (part of its allocation), 661 and 669 were transferred to this garage. On 22 January 2011, route 244 was transferred to London General's Mandela Way (MW) garage from this garage. On 31 December 2011, London Central commenced operating routes 625 and 658. Arriva Kent Thameside will take over the operation of route 229 from 23 January 2016. Route B14 will be transferred to this garage from 23 January 2016. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m (SE) for routes B11 and B16 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m & 10.2m (E) for routes 89, 132, 229, 422 and 486 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (LDP) as logistical spares * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Plaxton President (PVL) for routes 401, 661, 669 and as trainers * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (WVL) for route 625 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WVL) for routes 229, 422, 658, N21 and N89 * Wright StreetDeck (WSD) for route 486 New Cross (NX) New Cross garage operates London bus routes 21, 129, 171, 225, 286, 436, 24-hour route 36, 108 and 321, and night routes N21 and N171. History In 2003 the garage also began operating Mercedes-Benz Citaro articulated buses on route 436. In January 2005 route 36 ceased to be operated by Routemasters with one man operated double deckers taking over. On 4 June 2011, London Central commenced operating route 129. On 29 September 2012, the Bexleyheath allocation for route 321 was transferred to garage. On 13 October 2012, route 621 passed to Stagecoach London. On 12 July 2014, London Central commenced operating route 286. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.8m (SE) for routes 108 and 286 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m & 10.2m (E) for route 36 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400H 10.2m (EH) for route 436 * DAF SB120 10.8m / Volvo Merit (DWL) for route 108 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Alexander Dennis Pointer (LDP) for route 225 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.8m / MCV Evolution (ED) for route 108 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.8m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (DP) for route 108 * Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro 12.0m (MEC) for route 108 * Optare V1080 MC EV 10.8m / Optare MetroCity electric (OE) for route 108 * Volvo B5LH 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WHV) for route 436 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Plaxton President (PVL) for routes 108 and 321 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (WVL) for route 129 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WVL) for routes 21, 171, 321, N21 and N171 Camberwell (Q) Camberwell garage operates London bus routes 42, 45, 68, 185, 355, 360, 432, 468, P5, school routes 624 and 658, 24-hour routes 12 and 345, express route X68 and night route N68. History In November 2004 route 12 ceased to be operated by Routemasters with Mercedes-Benz Citaro articulated buses taking over. On 1 April 2006 London Central commenced operating routes 68, 468, N68 and X68. On 2 May 2009, routes 35, 40 and N35 passed to Travel London. On 1 May 2010, routes 42 and 185 were transferred to this garage. On 31 March 2012, routes 345 and 355 were transferred from sister Go-Ahead London company Stockwell (SW) and Merton (AL) garages. On 1 September 2014, routes 624 and the Mandela Way allocation for route 658 were transferred to this garage. On 13 September 2014, route 42 was transferred to this garage from London General's Mandela Way (MW) garage. Abellio London will takeover the operation of route 345 from 30 April 2016. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 8.9m (SEN) as logistical spares * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 9.4m (SE) for route P5 * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m / Optare Esteem (SOE) for route 42 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m & 10.2m (E) for routes 68, 185, 345, 432, 468, X68 and N68 * DAF SB120 10.8m / Volvo Merit (DWL) for route 42 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (LDP) for route 355 * New Routemaster 11.3m (LT) for route 12, to be introduced on route 68 from 2016 * Scania OmniTown 10.7m / East Lancs Myllennium (ELS) for route 42 * VDL SB120 10.4m / Wright Electrocity (WHY) for route 360 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Plaxton President (PVL) for route 45 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (WVL) for routes 68, 185, 468, 624, 658, X68 and N68 * Volvo B7TL 10.6m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (VWL) for route 185 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WVL) as logistical spares Peckham (PM) Peckham garage operates London bus routes 36, 63, 363, P12, 24-hour route 37, express route X68 and night route N63. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m (SE) for route P12 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m (E) for route 37, 63, 363 and N63 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (LDP) as logistical spares * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Plaxton President (PVL) for routes 363 and X68 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (WVL) for route 63 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WVL) for routes 36, 63 and N63 * Volvo Olympian / Northern Counties Palatine I/II (NV) as Training buses External links *London Central website Category:London Bus Operators